


Yours To Save

by keepthekettleon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x10 Heaven and Hell inspired, Bad Parent John Winchester, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by 5x16: Dark Side of the Moon, Poetry, Selfless Dean, Why Dean made the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: Dean always thought it was his job to keep Sammy safe...





	

Oh brother dear, it’s not your fault  
You ran away when you should stay  
I looked for you, found you too late  
Our Dad came home before you did  
**You’re, I was told, mine to protect**

I tucked you in and left the room  
The words hit hard and way too soon  
Words meant for you, still thrown at me  
I take it all, the sting, the pain  
**‘Cause you’re the young, mine to protect**

Next day, you ask „What’s with your cheek?“  
I say „I fell, it’s not that bad.“  
You’ll never know HE caused that bruise  
But rather I than you in pain  
**‘Cause you’re the young, mine to protect**

Oh brother mine, I love you so  
You pick the fights on purpose now  
But if you knew, would you be still?  
‘Cause what you do causes me pain  
**Still you’re the young, mine to protect**

Years later now, I’m used to it  
What you do wrong is all my fault  
It has to be, I raised you wrong  
How should I’ve known at six years old  
**But you’re the young, mine to protect**

And then he’s gone, forever now  
But still his words sound in my ear  
No matter what, I will be there  
Through all that is and is to come  
**‘Cause you’re the young, mine to protect**

As demons come for you at night  
I call your name, am I too late?  
I only lived for that one cause  
Since six years old to save you here  
**‘Cause you’re the young, mine to protect**

Now you lay here, in death’s tight clutch  
I wish it back, that stinging touch  
I failed the job he laid on me  
His voice is clear inside my head  
**That you’re the young, mine to protect**

So please forgive me one last time  
I wasn’t there but now I am  
When you wake up, my days count down  
A year, one life, you’re worth the price  
**You were the young, mine to protect**

Here just a stone, there flames of hell  
One cannot see the sacrifice  
He made for him, the younger one  
And tears fall silent as he says  
**I’m just the young, not yours to save**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated. 
> 
> I should probably add something incredibly self-concious to fish for compliments but that's not my style.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know why, if you didn't, also tell me why, please! This is my first time actually publishing my poetry, so please let me know...


End file.
